Sand In My Shoes
Walkthrough Captain MacTavish and Devil are sitting alone on a cliff wearing desert uniforms, Soap and Devil climb down the cliff and take out several guards then they make it to low ridge and split up. Devil goes into the base. He is asked to place C4 on the fuelling station then get to the DSM. They take it then escape enemy base. Transcript Briefing Wolf Logo changes to the TF141 logo Ingame (Level starts the with Soap having a smoke and Devil sitting next to him. Soap looks at Devil and smiles at him then both of them chucks their cigars.) *Captain MacTavish: Breaks over, Devil. Let's go. *Devil: Right behind you, sir. Soap pulls out is climbing equipment *Captain MacTavish: Stay here and spot me. Wait for my go. Captain MacTavish starts climbing. *Captain MacTavish: All right, the rocks is good. Follow me. Devil pulls out his ropes and begins to climb the rocky cliff.At some point when Roach and Captain MacTavish are climbing a jet will fly by, almost knocking Captain MacTavish off the cliff. Eventually Roach and Captain MacTavish make it to the top of the rocky cliff. *Captain MacTavish: Good luck, mate. I'll see you on the far side. At this point Captain MacTavish will run forward and jump off the edge of the cliff you are on, over a deep drop, successfully making it to the other side of the jump. Devil runs forward and takes the jump, missing it and barely holds on to the rock. *Captain MacTavish: Hold on! Don't let go! Captain MacTavish slides down and grabs Devil's hand, then throws Devil up to the wall of the ledge they jumped on. Devil begins to climb up the wall and makes it to the top. Then he runs up the side and makes it to the top of the cliff and pulls out his weapons. *Captain MacTavish: Devil, check your heartbeat sensor. Devil activates the heartbeat sensor. *Captain MacTavish: You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots. Devil and Captain MacTavish run forward, and approach a two man patrol walking. *Captain MacTavish: Devil, these muppets have no idea we're here. Let's take this nice and slow. You take the one on the left. On three. One...Two...Three. Roach and Captain MacTavish shoot the two patrol after the countdown. *Captain MacTavish: Nicely done. If Roach picks up one of the weapons off the fallen patrol. *Captain MacTavish: Be careful about picking up enemy weapons, Devil. Any un-suppressed firearms will attract alot of attention. Devil and Captain MacTavish continue on the path, and approach another two man patrol. *Captain MacTavish: Same plan. On three. One...Two...Three. Devil and Captain MacTavish take out the two man patrol. Devil and Captain MacTavish continue towards the base. *Captain MacTavish: The storm's brewing up. Devil and Captain MacTavish continue farther into the base. *Captain MacTavish: Let's split up. I'll use the Infrared scope and provide overwatch from this ridge. Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in this sandstorm, so the guards won't see you until you're very close. Keep an eye on your heartbeat sensor. Good luck. Captain MacTavish climbs up on a ridge to provide sniper support and Devil continues toward the objective near the entrance. Throughout the mission, Captain MacTavish will provide sniper support from the ridge. He'll say "He's mine" or "I'll take this one", etc. and take one out. He will also say things such as "Good kill", etc. when Devil kills a player stealthily. Devil enters the base and runs by some buildings with enemies in them. *Captain MacTavish: Alright, I've tapped into their comms. Head southeast and plant your C4 at the fueling station. We may need to go to 'Plan B' if things go south. Devil kills the personal near the building, and then a truck with armed personal drives in from the distance. *Captain MacTavish: There's a truck coming! Stay out of sight. Devil hides and avoids the truck. *Captain MacTavish: Devil, the fueling station is near the northeast corner of the runway. Devil continues towards the fueling station. The truck Roach hid from earlier drives by. Roach again hides. *Captain MacTavish: The truck is coming back. Devil walks onto the runway near the fueling station. *Captain MacTavish: Hold up. I'm seeing some activity on the runway. Looks like twenty plus foot-mobiles heading your way. Again, the truck Devil hid from drives by. *Captain MacTavish: The truck is coming back. Devil waits, and when the truck is gone, he approaches the fueling station. *Captain MacTavish: That's the fueling station. You found it. Devil plants the C4 on one of the fuel tanks. *Captain MacTavish: I'm picking up more radio traffic about the satellite. Standby. Got it. Sounds like the DSM's in the far hangar. Race you there. Oscar Mike. Out. Devil leaves the fueling station and the runway and moves toward the hangar with the DSM inside. *Captain MacTavish: Took the senic route, eh? Let's go. Captain MacTavish opens the door and attacks a soldier then kills him. *Devil: Impressive, sir. *Captain MacTavish: Thanks Captain MacTavish finds a ACS Module and a broken satellite. *Captain MacTavish: Go upstairs and look for the DSM. Devil takes the DSM. *Captain MacTavish: Devil, I've been compromised! Keep a low profile and hold your fire. Devil goes to the stairs. *Captain MacTavish: Devil, go to plan B. He blows the charges then Devil and MacTavish kill of the guards. And begin to escape. *Captain MacTavish: Stay close and hug the wall! We'll use the MiGs for cover and cross the tarmac to the southeast! Devil joins MacTavish *Captain MacTavish: Devil follow me! Let's go! They run to the second area of the base and a burning MiG is seen *Captain MacTavish: Devil! That MiG is about to blow, get ready to make a run for it. The MiG blows *Captain MacTavish: To the east, Devil! Go! Motorbikes come from the hill *Captain MacTavish: Motorbikes! Take 'em out! They're taken out. *Captain MacTavish: I've got you covered, Devil. Move up! Move up! They move up *Captain MacTavish: Alright, let's go! They move down a ridge and slide down to where the helo is. *Devil: Where here, let's go. Trivia *This a combination of E3 Cliffhanger and Cliffhanger. Category:Missions